In a mobile communication system such as a multicarrier-code division multiple access (MC-CDMA) system, intra-cell inter-user-symbol interference can be effectively removed or avoided due to orthogonality of spread codes. However, in a multi-cell environment, inter-cell interference cannot be effectively removed or avoided. The inter-cell interference greatly deteriorates mobility and stability of the mobile communication system in a cell boundary region. Particularly, in a downlink of the MC-CDMA system, a terminal having a multiple receiving antenna can relatively easily alleviate the inter-cell interference by using space-time diversity, but there is a problem in that a terminal having a single receiving antenna cannot easily alleviate the inter-cell interference.
Recently, approaches for removing the inter-cell interference in the MC-CDMA system have not been actively researched. As an approach for removing the inter-cell interference in the MC-CDMA system, there is proposed an iterative reception scheme based on minimum mean squared error (MMSE) multiuser detection (MUD). However, in the approach, since the number of multi-carriers (for example, 1024) or an inverse of a matrix having a dimension of arbitrary spread factors need to be calculated for each symbol, there is a problem in that relatively large complexity occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.